


away

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna (Webcomic)
Genre: 2nd person POV, Gen, Human AU, Multi, can be friendship or be shippy, i mean it is kind of shippy so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: He's away. Constantlly.You say it doesn't matter. That you'll busy yourself with facts and the information the world brings.It doesn't work. He knows.Now this is the first time you've seen him in so long, and he chooses a game over you.





	away

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at midnight to 2 am because self control is fake

You are One.

That’s really your name, no matter how confusing that may be. It’s more of a nickname, really, but you’ve adapted. Everyone simply calls you ‘One’ now. That’s simply who you are.

At least you came first, before all the others.

Eleven, as you call him- rarely is he called by name anymore- is beside you. His eyes are focused on his handheld console, swearing at times under his breath.

You’ve both been waiting for his class to start for the past hour. You didn’t offer to stay. You wouldn’t have done so if he didn’t ask. Which was a dumb decision, in your opinion. He’s not even paying any attention to you.

Mixed with the cold air of December, it’s practically unbearable.

“Eleven,” you say. You try your best to keep your tone even.

For a brief moment, he looks up at you with his wide eyes. He adjusts his glasses, his face scrunching up as he does. “Did you need something, One?”

“No, I don’t.” Your smile is as thin as ever. You’re not sure if he notices. “Are you done with that yet?”

“Oh.” His voice trails off as his eyes drift back to his game. As he turns to you, he shakes his head. “N-no, I’m actually still in the beginning of it.”

You huff and fold your hands inside your hoodie. “You’ve been at it for an hour.”

In response, he shrugs. He picks up his console and begins playing again. “Some games take eight hours to finish.”

“Ugh,” you groan. Your smile fades and your frown deepens.

This time, he notices. With a flinch, he says, “S-sorry. I don’t really get any other chances to play this, though.”

“You don’t get much chances to talk to me, either,” you point out. “Since you’re always away.”

He wilts as you say this, his shoulders shrinking. “You can always talk to me in our chats, you know…”

“Fact! It’s not the same.” You pause. “Anymore.”

“I d-don’t see why you care so much, now.” His voice trails off once more. He spares you an apologetic glance.

You grumble and refuse to meet his eyes. Instead, you tap his shoulder in warning and lie your head on top of it.

He doesn’t object, either, and absently leans his head on top of yours.

There’s a silence between both of you, filled only with the sound of him tapping on his console.

After a moment’s pause, you murmur something unintelligible under your breath.

He looks at you with his eyebrows furrowed. “S-sorry, One, what did you say..?”

“I miss you.” You frown. “Don’t make me say it twice.”

He’s a quiet for a moment before he says, “I miss you too.”

You feel his eyes on you, but you look away. “You have time after class, right?”

“Mhm…” He nods, and absently checks his watch. “It’s only around five minutes, though.”

“Doesn’t matter,” you say. “I’m picking you up.”

His eyes widen. “O-One, I can walk to my next class by myself!”

“That’s not why I’m doing this.” You roll your eyes. “I don’t treat you like a child, Eleven.”

“O-oh.” He’s quiet again.

For a moment, neither of you say a word until Eleven snaps his console shut with a sigh. “I-if I don’t go now, I’ll be late.”

You sit back up with a sigh. “Fine.” You cross your arms and stand up. “I’ll see you later.”

“Mhm..” He stands up beside you and slings his bag over his shoulder. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” The words come out of your mouth before you even realize it.

He doesn’t seem to notice this and waves at you as he leaves.

 

 

Eleven wasn’t as fun as the others were. That never stopped you either way.

Plus, something about him always made your stomach clench. That wasn’t fun. You’re not sure why you talked to him anyways, even while knowing this.

Despite the cold air, you feel much warmer now.

 


End file.
